The present disclosure relates to a method for predefining an operating point of a drive machine of a drive system, comprising the drive machine and at least two loads which are driven by the drive machine.
Features of the disclosure are described essentially with reference to drive systems in which at least one load comprises a hydrostatic drive. Diesel engines or electric motors are usually used as drive machines for driving hydrostatic drives. The hydrostatic drive usually comprises a hydrostatic pump which is driven by the drive machine, and a hydrostatic motor which is connected thereto.
Conventional hydrostatic drives are configured for the rated power point of the internal combustion engine and therefore have a non-optimal efficiency level in the partial load range. It is known to reduce the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine in the partial load range in order thus to improve the overall efficiency level. EP 1 754 643 A1 describes a further method for optimizing the overall efficiency level with which, however, only a single hydrostatic load can be controlled in a restricted load range.
It is therefore desirable to improve the actuation of the drive machine of a drive system which is mentioned in the introduction in order also to optimize the efficiency level for more than one load.